Companies or other organizations often have a need to communicate content material (such as marketing promotions, announcements, training documentation, operations methods and procedures, special brochures, and the like) to its current and prospective customers or members. Presently, generalized communications may be readily assembled without variation and sent to a group of intended recipients in an automated fashion. However, and frequently, a single communication may not be universally applicable to each and every intended recipient in the group, or additional information may need to be given to certain of the individual recipients. For example, one may wish to send promotional materials regarding price discounts in such a way that current higher revenue customers receive offers with a larger discount. Similarly, one may wish to send brochures or other material that is different for recipients in different geographical locations.
In such instances, it is possible to include personalized content for one or more recipients in a group in today's mass communication systems, but this involves a good deal of manual work, including separating the content and confirming that the right material goes to the correct recipient. These manual processes can be costly, slow, and limit the overall throughput of communications for an organization. In addition to the issue of personalizing outbound communications, companies and organizations often have a problem linking any recipient responses to the outgoing information that prompted the response.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for personalized content dissemination that addresses certain problems of existing technologies.